Celestial Order of the Si-Fan (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | OrganizationLeaders = Formerly Fu Manchu, Fah Lo Suee, Leiko Wu, Tiger-Claw, Shang-Chi, Kingpin | CurrentMembers = Council of Seven (Earth-616), Cyber-Ninjas | FormerMembers = Shaka Kharn, Midnight (M'Nai), Shadow Stalker | Allies = The secret societies and cults of the Order of the Golden Dawn; Cult of Kali | Enemies = MI6, Shang-Chi, Leiko Wu, Sons of the Tiger, Iron Fist, Spider-Man, Hellfire Club, X-Men, Oriental Expediters, Past Assassins | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = China | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Steve Englehart; Jim Starlin | First = Special Marvel Edition Vol 1 15 | Last = | Overview = The Celestial Order of the Si-Fan is an ancient secret society which was born in Asia, with tentacles that reach the four corners of the Earth. It has its fingers in both legitimate businesses and criminal enterprises, and its goal is global domination/conquest. Since the late 19th century, it has pledged its allegiance to Fu Manchu. Si-Fan has had bases in a wide variety of locations, including China, South America, the United States of America, in Earth's orbit, Africa, and in the Arctic region. In addition to rank-n-file members of the Si-Fan, they have also had high-tech commandos, assassins, martial arts masters, and cybernetically-enhanced ninjas. | HistoryText = Since the day that Fu Manchu has led the Si-Fan, they have focused on one overriding goal in his service, global domination via mind control of political leaders, bringing about a global apocalypse, or simple terror. The first major operation involved controlling the minds of the representatives of the League of Nations in 1933. After World War 2, Si-Fan kidnapped and brainwashed the UN representatives of the United States and China to get them to go to war with each other. Afterwards, Si-Fan executed Fu Manchu's boldest operation ever, the attempt to knock the Moon out of its orbit to bring about natural disasters throughout the Earth. Upon the return of Fu Manchu, who had been thought dead, the Si-Fan working with other secret societies kidnapped and brainwashed UN representatives and caused global panic using fake UFOs with genetically-engineered "aliens" with the goal of bringing about World War 3. Si-Fan guards were present at Fu Manchu's fortress in China, when Shang-Chi assaulted the base to confront Fu Manchu but where unable to prevent its destruction or the apparent death of Fu Manchu. Later they defended Shang-Chi's mother when she confronted him about letting Fu Manchu died and shamed him. Years later, Shang-Chi took temporary control of the Si-Fan and they agreed to stop being assassins until Fu Manchu returned. Upon the return of Fu Manchu, the Si-Fan were involved in the operation to use the Hellfire lightning weapon to destroy population centers and blackmail the world. Whenever Fu-Manchu was thought dead, the Si-Fan or factions of it was led by his daughter Fah Lo Suee, the crime boss Tiger-Claw, the MI-6 agent Leiko Wu, and more recently the Kingpin. | Equipment = Cybernetics. | Transportation = Space station, jetpacks, space shuttle, "UFOs" (submersible aerial vehicles) | Weapons = Directed energy cannons, stealth bombers, lightning weapon, giant mutated arthropods (e.g. spiders & scorpions), cybernetic weapons, mutated human-animal hybrids. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category: Drug Cartels Category: Organized Crime Category:Chinese Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Ninjas Category:Mercenaries